House Aldrimar
House Aldrimar is the current ruling house of Erazel. They traditionally make their home at Zaksburg in the north, but have since acquired lands throughout the country. The head of their house is frequently referred to as Lord Aldrimar. The Aldrimars now hold a number of crowns in the Western Kingdoms, which were later politically unified under the Aldrimar Empire. History Founding House Aldrimar was officially founded in 1066 when Zakaran Aldrimar married Adele Narandic daughter of his friend and mentor Wallim Narandic. For their wedding gift, King Phillip I granted him a claim on the castle and lands of a rebellious Lord Borbu near the frontier. Zak was able to take the castle in a matter of days with a small group of trusted men, and renamed the castle Zaksburg. Rise to Prominence Even after removing Borbu from his castle, the frontier region was not at peace. Many of the other lords had been friends and allies to Borbu, and attempted to restore him to his castle. One by one, he defeated them and proclaimed his lordship over them and their vassals. King Phillip backed his claims and helped him solidify his dominance of the region, granting him the title, Duke of Aldric. The birth of Zakal Aldrimar in 1084 was an incredible relief to Zakaran, as he finally had an heir. While at court, Zakal and Phillip's son Henri became close friends, and in time would marry their children in an attempt to join their Houses. Zakal's son Henri Aldrimar married Ermengarde, Duchess of Burgan, nearly doubling the territory and power of the Aldrimars. When Ermengarde died, their six year old son Bonifacio inherited, and coruled with his father until his death, when Bon became the singular Lord Aldrimar. Rebellions For more information, see Aldrimar Rebellions. A generation later, Henri Aldrimar II and Graille Kfet II had a much more rivalous relationship. Graille led many foreign conquests, upsetting many of his vassal lords. Henri plotted with many of the lords to lower Graille's authority, and allow themselves some respite from Graille's aggression. Graille, infuriated by Henri's demands attempted to arrest him though the attempt was botched. This began the first of the Aldrimar Rebellions. Henri II and allied with Rorgon Doryan of Palavan by marrying his daughter Almodis. Their children continued the struggle against House Kfet after their fathers passed away. Coronation Following the fall of House Kfet, House Jimast rose to the throne. After four kings in only twenty years, they were deemed unfit to rule by the Lords of Erazel, and Henri Aldrimar IV led the campaign to take the crown. He established House Aldrimar as the ruling house of Erazel. Senior Branch Descended from Callisto Aldrimar, the senior branch inherited the rights and titles belonging to Lord Aldrimar. His brothers each inherited large tracts of land within the family provinces and established the cadet houses of Limos, Uxerre. and Marche. Cadet Houses Several prominant cadet houses have branched from the main Aldrimar line, these are the officially recognized branches: *House Exilus - The sons of Crangrande the Exile, powerful lords Osgorim. *House Limos - Vassal cousins of Lord Aldrimar *House Uxerre - Vassal cousins of Lord Aldrimar *House Marche - Vassal cousins of Lord Aldrimar *House Gasg - The sons of Henric's uncle Zakaran Gasg Aldrimar. Holdings Lord Aldrimar *Zaksburg - Seat of House Aldrimar, primary ducal residence. *Waylese - Former seat of House Burgan and administrative center of Aldrimar's southern lands. *Venes - Ducal countryside residence. House Limos *Limos - Seat of House Limos, situated between Zaksburg and Ralank Bloodmark